Predicciones y futuro
by Amaria4565
Summary: Una historia del pasado
1. Capítulo 1: Un recuerdo

Predicciones y futuro

Capítulo 1: Un recuerdo

_(Recuerdo de Heinz)_

_Todo empezó cuando llegue a este país y vi a varia gente caminando con ropa brillante, mi admiración era infinita hasta que una mujer me hablo y me dijo_

_— ¿Le digo su futuro joven?— Ella pregunto a mi_

_Yo respondí que sí, de todos modos no tenía mucho que perder…_

_La fui siguiendo hasta una especie de tienda donde se hallaban objetos extraños, me indico que me sentara y luego ella lo hizo_

_Empezó a mirarme como si fuera alguien importante y dijo…_

_— Joven usted ha tenido muchas decepciones en su vida y ha sufrido mucho y lo seguirá haciendo —_  
_No podía creer lo que decía estaba a punto de irme cuando dijo…_

_— Usted será afortunado pero solamente en un aspecto; pero demasiado importante y será el amor…_  
_El ser que amara siempre estará contigo, te apoyara de manera incondicional, cuidara y defenderá de ti con su propia vida y nunca se apartara de ti— Ella me dijo totalmente segura_

_— Tú tienes que observar y estar atento ya que estará cerca de ti y más de lo que puedes imaginar—_  
_En total seriedad respondió…_

_Trate de encontrar a ese ser pero jamás apareció, creí que era Charlene pero me equivoque…_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

— Es por eso que odio a ese tipo de gente Perry el ornitorrinco — Heinz respondió

Perry se encontraba atrapado o mejor dicho atado con cuerdas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, esperando que terminara pronto

— Y es por eso que he inventado esto — Ansioso señalo a su invento

Este se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y lo caracterizaba como un rayo; que haría que desaparecieran las personas de esa clase.

Pero Heinz esperaba que Perry intentara algo para detenerlo, pelear con él, que el invento fuera destruido, que su enemigo saliera del edificio, gritar lo mismo de siempre y limpiar el desastre dejado

Pero no ocurrió nada por lo que se dirigió dispuesto a activar su invento pero algo lo asombro y se quedó totalmente impactado…

_Fin del primer capitulo_


	2. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa

Predicciones y futuro

Capítulo 2: Sorpresa

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Sin embargo no hizo nada y me dirigí a mi gran invento pero algo me impacto y me quedé asombrado… Perry… me miraba tristemente, en sus ojos habían lágrimas ¿Pero de qué?_

_Tenía su cabeza abajo y no se atrevía a mirarme… ¿Qué le ocurría?_

_Me acerque a él y trate de tocarlo pero simplemente se apartó mas_

_Me di cuenta que no mentía ya que nunca lo había visto así, y aunque no quisiera agarre sus manos y corte las soga igual corte la otra y quedo totalmente libre_

_Sin embargo cuando lo libere, no se movía, estaba tan tranquilo y más callado de lo normal, lo gire y se hallaba dormido… jamás había estado tan cansado y tan triste_

_Lo levante del suelo y lo recosté en mis brazos, valla que responsabilidad era cargar con un peso tan grande como proteger una vida, tal vez lo odiaba pero lo aprecio demasiado_

_De pronto mire su rostro, era tan lindo y tan tranquilo…_

_"¡Espera! ¿Qué?!"_

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y se cerró de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos incorrectos_  
_Una sombra oscura estaba delante de mí y me miraba_

_— ¿Qué le has hecho? — Una voz de asombro y pánico pregunto casi en amenaza de lo que creía esa silueta que había hecho pero desgraciadamente no sabía que le ocurría_

_Primero me miro_  
_Luego me ignoro_  
_Empezó a llorar_  
_Y se desmayo_

_Mire a la silueta y luego a mi enemigo… me estaba preocupando_

_— ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? —Pregunte en un extraño llanto_

_Yo no podía soportarlo, esta sensación y este sentimiento me estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente no era posible, y aunque lo negara nada en esta vida se puede negar y menos algo tan lindo, hermoso y alucinante… no sé qué voy a hacer_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

El ya no podía evitarlo más…  
Estaba enamorado  
Pero del ser equivocado

_Fin del segundo capitulo_


	3. Capitulo 3: Sueño

Predicciones y futuro

Capítulo 3: Sueño

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Me desperté o eso creía, me hallaba en un lugar oscuro y frio, me sentía tan débil y cansado, no podía mover las manos como cuando te paralizan… en eso una voz sonó…_

_— No puedes evitarlo más, Perry el ornitorrinco — Una voz de una joven persona_

_"¿Pero que quería decir?"_

_— Por favor despierta y veras de que hablo — Respondo ella_

_"¡No me vas a explicar lo que significa!"_

_— Despierta… despierta… — La voz se hizo más profunda_

_"¡Espera!"_

_El suelo se desintegro debajo de mí y empecé a caer… de pronto golpee contra algo duro y un horrible dolor me consumía… escuche voces pero distantes…_

_— No se preocupe estará bien — Una voz de un hombre ya grande dijo_

_— Ya lo oyó tranquilícese, ya nos podemos ir — La voz le pertenecía a mi jefe…_

_— No me iré de aquí, me voy a quedar — Esa voz…_

_— De acuerdo no hay problema con que se quede — Respondió el primero_

_Dios pero que había pasado, me siento tan cansado como las voces siguen hablando, más distantes se oyen… finalmente no aguante más y el mundo quedo en el olvido…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

— Bien se puede quedar pero si algo malo le ocurre…— Amenazo Francis

— Jamás le haría algo malo yo lo a… — Se tapó la boca antes de terminar

— ¿Usted qué? — Francis cuestiono

— Yo… Yo… Yo lo a… aprecio mucho y sería incapaz de hacerle algo, jamás dejaría que algo le ocurriera incluso si eso terminaría destruyéndome — Gritando contesto y se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared

— De acuerdo, vámonos Carl — Los dos salieron

— Bien señor, se puede quedar aquí, tenga mucho cuidado; está demasiado delicado — Dijo el medico

— No se preocupe, yo lo cuidare — Se sentó en una silla y puso sus brazos en sus piernas y las manos en la cabeza

— Adiós señor — El medico salió de la habitación dejándolo solo; suspiro profundamente… Miro a su enemigo…

Esto lo estaba preocupando demasiado, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado… Lo estaba perdiendo y eso no lo podía permitir

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. No había mucho tiempo, en ello una idea iluminó su mente…

Salió corriendo de la habitación y del hospital; en dirección a su casa…

_(Fin del tercer capitulo)_


	4. Capitulo 4: Idea

Predicciones y futuro

Capítulo 4: Idea

_Al día siguiente…_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me había quedado toda la noche despierto, estaba creando un regalo para la persona que más admiraba, de pronto la puerta se abrió…_

_— Hola papa ¡oh dios mío! ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto sorprendida mi hija_

_Me mire a mí mismo, estaba tan cansado y no pude dormir en toda la noche por la preocupación._

_— Ah… No quiero hablar de eso — Respondí_

_— ¿Se trata de Perry no es así? — Pregunto con curiosidad_

_— Si… así es — Dije con plena tristeza_

_— ¿Y qué estás haciendo? — Dulcemente pregunto_

_— Nada especial, solamente es un regalo — Conteste y tome mi regalo_

_Salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar, en eso me topé con una joven… La cual se me quedo mirando, tomo una flor del cesto y me la dio…_

_— Tenga, cuando sepa la verdad o ambos finalmente coincidan en algo esta flor vivirá — La tome y desapareció misteriosamente_

_Entonces seguí caminando y finalmente llegue a mi destino_

_Entre lentamente al cuarto y mire a su interior blanco, a un lado de la cama se hallaba una mesita y en la esquina se encontraba una silla…_

_Parecía pura coincidencia que en la mesa se encontrara un florero… Allí coloque la flor y me senté. Tome su mano y mire entre lágrimas a mi enemigo_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Punto intermedio (Cambio súbito de Puntos de vista)

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Comencé a despertar, me dolía el cuerpo como si algo encima hubiera caído encima de mí, no veía nada ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, una voz distante empezaba a hablar, aunque no era clara… se oía entre cortada como si estuviera llorando_

_"¿Pero quién era?"_

_Para mí era algo difícil tratar de asimilar esa voz, mi mente se estaba cansando de pensar… entonces sentí que algo o alguien agarraba mi mano y una lagrima que caía en ella_

_Trate de abrir mis ojos pero a cada vez que lo intentaba mi cuerpo no me obedecía y aún seguía oyendo esa voz… de pronto reconocí de quien era pero, su nombre_

_"¿Cuál era?"_

_Lo único que tengo es que es alguien importante, alguien que le había dado sentido a mi vida durante tantos años y se convirtió en una parte esencial en ella… no me estaba enfocando en lo central_

_"¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?"_

_Intente de usar la poca fuerza que tenía y finalmente pude verlo; a pesar de ser la persona que nunca espere mi asombro era inmenso_

_De pronto sus ojos de color azul voltearon a verme, en ellos tenía lágrimas y grito mi nombre en una alegría profunda… A pesar de no recordar mucho de lo que ocurrió, ya sabía algo…_

_"Ese era Heinz"_

_"Mi enemigo de toda una vida y alguien muy indispensable en ella"_

_"Al cual desde hace un corto tiempo lo miraba con otros ojos"_

_"No de odio ni los de una amistad"_

_"Con un sentimiento ajeno a mí e indescriptible" _

_" Impronunciable al menos en mi boca"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, asombrados por algo que los estaba consumiendo por dentro lentamente, su mirada bajo lentamente a sus manos.

Perry miro con miedo y asombro mientras que Heinz perdió totalmente su mirada

— Me alegra que estés bien — Dijo con alegría

Perry simplemente sonrió…

Después de todo no era este día tan malo…

_(Fin del cuarto capítulo)_


End file.
